Happy Birthday To You
by ciscokid
Summary: This story takes place after the events in 'Contagious'. Title doesn't have much to do with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm with another one-shot, I hope that you like this one better then you did the last one, I sure do. Anyway, thanks to my beta, you're the best.

NOT. MINE.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been seating slumped on the couch in the same position, with an almost full bottle of beer I've been nursing in one hand and the television remote that I haven't bothered to use, in the other. It must have been a while, because all of the sudden I realize my eyes are burning. I guess I've been so distracted that I haven't bothered to blink. I rub my eyes with the palm of my hand to relieve the burn.

The Purcell case is finally over and I couldn't be happier. This case and my current situation have taken a lot out of me. I am so exhausted both physically and emotionally. I can't believe how many twists and turns this case has taken. It was a roller coaster ride trying to figure out who was lying and who was telling the truth.

I've seen a lot of things in my work, but this one really takes the cake. I can't fathom how a kid who should be going to his senior prom, preparing for his graduation and starting college in the fall, is instead killing one girl and raping half a dozen others. I mean the kid's not even out of high school, Kevin Wilcox life should be just beginning but it's already over.

And poor Holly, her life will never be the same again. She should be hanging out with her friend and doing everything nine year old girls should be doing. Instead she will probably be in therapy for years trying to forget how Kevin Wilcox ripped away her childhood. How someone took so violently what no person has the right to take. 

Taking a sip of my now lukewarm beer, I can't help but think how Holly's father must feel, to have your little girl violated in such a horrific way. You think that as a parent when you send your child to school that they will be safe, since it's the second safest place after their own home. How horrible he much feel knowing that someone hurt his little girl right under his nose and he didn't even notice it.

When I think about Holly and all those other girls who had their innocence so violently taken away, I can't help but think of my own children. About what I would do if anyone dared to take advantage of them the way Kevin Wilcox did to Holly and so many other girls. 

I don't think I would be able to handle it if something happened to Maureen when she went to a keg party and some drunken frat boy didn't want to take no for an answer. I can't imagine what I would do if someone hurt my little girl, my lovely little sunshine. She's still a baby to me and I can't picture what I would do if someone hurt her. 

Or if Kathleen decided she wanted to go to a party and while she was dancing with her friends some creep slipped something into her drink. This world is so much different from the one I grown up in, it has became a creepy world filled with criminals and sick people. 

If god forbid the twins meet someone on-line that they think is their age and when they agree to meet their new on-line friend it turns out that it is some thirty-something pervert wanting to take advantage of them. They are so young and pure, that I think I would die if someone dared to hurt any one of my children.

I don't want to imagine how easy it would be for any of those things to happen. I mean Holly's father was with her everyday and he didn't even know that someone in her own school was abusing his daughter. So, how can someone in my situation where, they don't even live with their children protect them? I barely knew what was going on in my house when I lived there, how I can protect them if I only get the chance to see them on Wednesday's and every other weekend? I know I can't. 

Thank god we finally caught Kevin Wilcox and got him into custody where he will never hurt another little girl again. It makes my job worth wild to know that we got at least one more predator off the streets. One less prick that won't ever get the chance to hurt any other children. 

I was so glad when this cased ended that I couldn't wait to go home and get in my bed and sleep for days. That is what I had every intention of doing when I walked out of the interrogation room, but I guess Olivia had other plans, because as I followed Fin out she stopped me and said that I should stop by my desk first. 

Walking toward her I couldn't help but notice the smile on her face, you know the one. Like the cat that ate the canary and I know she was up to something. As I approached her I could see four figures out of the corner of my eye. I turned with curiosity to face my desk I got the surprise of my life; all four of my children were standing there with a cake and a little candle that could burn a Forrest. I glance back at Olivia quickly as if to ask her is this real? She still had that same smile on her face and I knew it was.

As I move to hug my kids it feels like I can't get there fast enough. I embrace Maureen first and she whispers in my ear 'Happy Birthday, Dad.' I hadn't registered in my mind that it was even my birthday until that moment. In that instant I realize that, Olivia Benson, my partner and best friend had given me the greatest birthday present of my life.

A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts.

I put my warm beer on the coffee table as I stand to answer the door. I glance at the clock on the wall as I make my way down the small hallway. Nine-thirty is marked on the clock. Who could be here at this hour is beyond me. Not that I mind in the least, I'm just really exhausted. Turning the door handle I get my answer. Well speak of the devil, it my partner in the flesh and what a lot of flesh it is. 

Racking my eyes down her body I don't think I have ever seen so much exposed skin on Olivia Benson in the six years that we have been partners. She's wearing a tan trench coat that hits just below her knee and I swear I can see the actual skin of her leg. I know for a fact that I have never seen Olivia's bare leg. That might be a good thing because I'd probably never get any work done if that's what I could be looking at all day.

"Well, are you gonna invite me in or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" she says with a slight smile and I realize that I have been staring at her the entire time. When the heck did that happen? When did I become accustom to staring at Olivia?

I move to make room for her to enter my apartment and as she passes by me I get a whiff of her perfume. She smells like vanilla and something else I can't quiet put my finger on. She smells so good, why is it that I have never noticed that until this very moment? I've worked with the woman for the better part of a decade and I never realized how beautiful she is. I mean I know she's pretty, even a blind man would know that, but I've never noticed how incredibly gorgeous she really is

"Can I take your coat?" I ask as I turn around after I close the door behind her. I go to remove her coat, but she turn to face me and I lower my arms back down to my sides.

"No Thanks, I walked here and I'm still a little chili,"she says as we make our way back down the short hallway to my small living room. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask as I point to the kitchen. I hope she needs a drink because I know I sure do. At least I need to get away from here, I need a break… a break from whom? Not from her of course.

"Um yeah, sure,"she whispers shyly after thinking it over a moment.Thank God she said yes! I don't even know why I'm acting like a complete fool around her today, she's just my partner… but I wish she would be more… NO! … She's just my partner! My sexy partner…Okay where did that come from? 

I make my way to the modest kitchen to get our drinks and take a deep breathe before entering the small room. What is wrong with me? I've never acted this way toward another woman when I was married. I never once looked or thought about another woman in the twenty some-odd years I was married to Kathy. 

Then It hits me, hits me like a fist to the gut. I've had blinders on, I was so focused on Kathy, the kids and my responsibilities as a good husband and father that I put being a man on the back burner. Well the blinders come off tonight. I've been a married man for so long I never got a chance to just be a man. That stops right here, right now Kathy wanted this separation so I'm going to milk it for all it's worth. 

I grab two beers out of the refrigerator and make my way back to the living room. I stop dead in my tracks and almost drop the beer bottles I have in my hands. Olivia is sitting on my couch with her back to me; her right leg crossed over her left, her coat just barely covering her thigh, her left forearm resting on the back of the couch looking out the window. 

Walking over to her I am thankful that the beers on my hand are cool because my palms are sweating like I've been sitting in a sauna for hours. I try to speak but suddenly realize there is a lump in my throat. I clear it and she turns her head to face me, I hand her the bottle as I sit next to her on the couch.

"Nice view" she comments as she takes the bottle from me and turns back to face the widow. Yeah… I could say the same of you… what's wrong with me? She looks so shy and sweet sitting there… I wish I could… could what? Kiss her… come on Elliot! Behave like an adult, well… I am behaving like an adult. I laugh at my overwhelming thoughts. 

"Sure is." I say, looking directly at her and quickly focusing my attention back to the window.

We stay focused on the view out the window in silence for several minutes. It's a comfortable silence, it's always been that way with us. We can sit together for hours without saying a word I've always liked that about us. I've always liked how so many things between us can be spoken wordlessly. How with just a look we can encourage one another, comfort one another, tell that the other is angry or upset. I would bet it would be a sight to see from the outside looking in.

"Not that I mind you being here or anything, but what exactly are you doing here?" I ask breaking the silence that had enveloped the room. Not that it bothers me but I really would like just to hear her voice.

"Well, I know how this case and everything currently going on in your life at the moment is effecting you, so I thought I would come by and keep you company for a while." she says looking over at me after taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, it really has," I sigh taking a long swig of my beer. "It's just when I look at Holly I can't help but see my kids. I can't help but think what if something like what happened to Holly happens to one of my kids. I don't know what I would do." I finish as I look back out the window.

"It's okay El, I know your kids are good kids and you have raised them to be observant. They know the kind of job that we do, they know what kind of sickos are out there." the next thing I know her hand is in mine and she squeezes gently. She gives me a reassuring smile and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Thanks Liv, Sometimes I'm not so sure I've been around enough for my kids, to know weather or not I've ant effect on their up bring. It means a lot to me to know you think I've been a good influence on my kids" I say as I squeezing her hand in return.

It's amazing. How she can make me feel so much better just by listening to my concerns and reassuring me that I've been a good role model for my kids, sometimes I'm not so sure of that myself.

No one really knows this but when it comes to my kids I've always been a little insecure that I'm not have any influence in my kids lives. I work so many hour to try and protect my kids from the evils of this world that I'm not sure that I have had any effect on their lives.

"It's no problem El, I know how much your kids mean to you. You risk your life every day so that they and others out there will be protected." she say as she sits her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. "Okay enough of this feeling sorry for yourself. It's your birthday and we are not going to think about work for the rest of the night."

"Okay Benson, what do you have in mind?" I ask playfully as I also sit my empty beer bottle next to hers. 

"Well I was thinking maybe we could order some takeout and watch a movie or something like that." she says taking her shoes off and slipping her leg underneath herself.

"Pizza?" I question making my way to the kitchen. She nods and gives my a small smile. "You like meat lovers, right?" I ask looking back at her over my shoulder. I know she could live the rest of her life just on meat lovers pizza. She has the appetite of a man, she can eat a whole medium pizza by herself and I secretly love it.

"Your damn right, Stabler. You know I could live the rest of my life just on meat lovers pizza." she says as her smile widens.

Ha told ya! I know her better then anyone, it's like we have E.S.P. or something. I love that I can be so en sync with someone that you know probably everything about them and vise Vera.

After making the call to her favorite pizzeria I return to the living room and sit down next to Olivia, just a little closer this time. I can't help myself, it's like I'm one half of a magnet and she is the other and we are pulled together by forces outside the realm of understanding.

We talk about the most stupid things as we wait for the food to arrive. It's so rear that we get to talk about anything other then work and I am going to take advantage of it for as long as possible. I've talked like this with Kathy, I guess it because I was never in the house long enough or came in after everyone else had gone to sleep, that I never really got the chance.

Finally the doorbell ring indicating that our food has arrived and I get up to answer it. I grab my wallet off the coffee table as I stand and make my way to the front door. I've give the delivery guy his payment and head back into the living room where I discover Olivia is nowhere to be found.

Sitting the pizza box down on the coffee table I turn to go in search her. Before I can barely take a step, she is standing right next to me, two more beer bottle in one hand and two plats in the other. I take the beer that she offers as she puts the plats down next to the boxes.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I ask as I bend down to be level with my movie collection.

"Birthday boys chose," she says and I turn back to the shelf and make my selection. I put the movie into the DVD player and stand to return to my spot on the couch.

As I sit Olivia hands me my plat of food and we settle in to watch the movie. I lean back in to the couch and wait for her reaction. Ever since I moved out of the house and into my own apartment Olivia and I try to have a movie night at least once a week. Every time I ask her what movie her want to watch, she pretty much always lets me choose and I always choose the same one and she always give the same reaction.

I look over at her from the corner of my eye and I know realization is about to hit her. She sighs and looks over at me putting her head on my shoulder, and I know what she is about to say.

"Ah Elliot, not this again." she whines. "This is like the third time in two months that we've watch this movie."

"Well if you would pick a movie when I ask you what movie you want to watch, instead of letting me choose, then maybe we would watch something different." I state matter-of-factly as I take a swig of my beer. 

We fall into a comfortable silence once more as the movie begins to play on the television screen. Several minutes later I find myself zoning out, the movie becoming an after thought. I how can I concentrate on a movie when I have a woman much more beautiful then any 'Big Screen' actress sitting next to me.

Before I even know what happened I realize that I have fallen asleep. I go to sit up but there is something heavy keeping be in place. I look down and a smile comes to my face, Olivia has taken it upon herself to curl up on my chest. I bring my left hand up to her cheek and brush my hand over cheek lightly. Her skin is so soft, like a porcelain doll and briefly I wonder how it got that way. Does she work at it or is it just her natural skin. Either way it is probably the softest skin I have ever had the pleasure of touching. 

My hand must have lingered a little long then necessary because I hear a moan come from Olivia. I quickly remove my hand and as I do her eyes open. For moment she looks dazed and confused and I hold my breath, I don't want to scar her and make her think I took advantage of her while she was asleep. Her eye find mine and I give her a small smile.

"We fell asleep." I say simply yet honestly.

"The movie over?" she questions as she looks toward the television. She sits up straight and I instantly miss the contact. 

"Yeah." I say as I stretch my ares over my head.

"I guess I better get home then." she say as she looks for her shoes to put them back on.

"Yeah, it is getting later." I don't really want her to go but I don't want to be forward by asking her to stay.

She turn to me and what she does next surprises me. Before I know it her arms are around my neck and she is hugging me. I'm surprised because this is not something that we do. We don't show affection toward one another. 

She pulls back from me and find each others gazes, our arms are still wrapped around each other. As I look into her eye I know what I am about to do I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. Before I can second guess myself I lean and my lips are on hers. Her lips are soft and I for a moment I think I could spend the rest of my life only kissing her. I may be getting a little a head of myself even though it is true.

My hand finds its way to her knee and I come in contact with bare skin. I reach to the tie of her coat and I realizes for the first time all night that she is still wearing it. I finally get the tie loose and the coat falls open, I snake my hand inside her coat and I realize why, I come in contact with the bare skin of her abdomen. 

I pull back abruptly and look at her with a surprised yet pleased expression on my face. It shocks the hell out of me that she would do something like this. I never in a million year thought that Olivia would do anything like this. 

"What? You don't like your birthday present?" she questions with a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh I like it very much." I state as I look her up and down. I can't help the wide grin that appears on my face.

She leans into me, her lips next to my ear. "Happy Birthday, Elliot." she breaths and I know this has got to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

Please read and review. I would really like to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later...**

I let out a growl of frustration; I've sat here at my desk in this uncomfortable chair so long that my butt is numb. All the other detectives left hours ago but I decided to stay to follow up a hunch for a case that we have been working on for days. We believe that it is connected to several other cases over the past seven years. I don't want to go home until I can connect at least one of the cold cases to our current case. I would have hopefully found a lead earlier if it hadn't been for all the jumbled and unmarked files in the file room. At least that's what I've been telling myself.

Actually if it weren't for the amazing creature, also known as Elliot Stabler that had been sitting across from me all day, I would have found something by now. Every time I try to concentrate on the task at hand I get a whiff of his cologne, or he would accidentally rub his foot against mine, or hum a long to a song that is stuck in his head. How the heck am I suppose to get anything done when he is invading every single one of my senses?

It has been a month since the kiss in his apartment and that is pretty much all I have been able to think about ever since. Every time his mouth moves to answer a question or to talk to someone on the telephone, I get the sensation of his lips on mine. I can still remember the events as if they had happened yesterday.

The soft, sweet kiss that made a shiver run down my spine, the way Elliot's hands felt as they softly caressed the sides of my body, the look on his face when he realized the only thing I was wearing under my trench coat was my match silk black bra and panties, it was priceless. It still brings a smile to my face at the memory.

I thought that would be the night our relationship turned from a 'just friends' to 'something more', but apparently I was wrong. We had taken the first step and all the sudden he puts on the breaks. I thought that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, obviously somewhere our signals got cross and I read all the signs I thought he was giving me in the wrong way.

I thought everything was going great, we looked out the window at the amazing view of the city, we talked for a while about anything and everything and I'm really not sure how it happened but we ended up falling asleep in each others arms after watching a movie. I may not know how it happened but I do know that being in his arms is the safest place I have ever been.

Ever since that night Elliot has acted like nothing had ever happen. Acted as if the kiss that was one of the best kisses of my life meant absolutely nothing to him and at the time he was acting like he may have finally been ready to cut his ties with Kathy and move on with me.

God, the man has been married for twenty plus years. He hasn't even filed the divorce papers and I'm already thinking about having a relationship with him. What kind of friend am I to think that he would want a relationship with anyone, much less me, so quickly?

I let out an even loader growl of frustration. I can't believe it, the man isn't here and he is still all I can think about. How pathetic am I? And to make things worse Elliot is losing his family and all I am thinking about is why he hasn't came running to me for comfort.

Okay. I close my eyes and I take several deep breathes. Focus. I have work to do. I need to find something that links our current case to the unsolved cases. I open my eyes and blink several times to clear the fog from my vision. I pick up the file in front of me, as I open it I do my best to take in the information in front of me. I was doing a pretty good job, until I begin to read a description of the suspect, six foot tall, cropped brown hair and blue eyes, Oh come on. Can I even get a break here?

Slapping my hands roughly on my desk I stand pushing my chair back so fast it flies halfway across the room. I make my way to the roof where hopefully I can get some fresh air to clear my head and stop thinking about my partner. Yeah like that is ever going to happen, Elliot is in all my waking and sleeping thoughts. I can't even read a case file without being reminded of him.

Pushing the heavy metal door open I make my way to the railing and lean against it heavily. I close my eyes and breathe deeply letting the cool November air invade every cell of my body from my head all the way to my toes. I wrap my arms around my body in an attempt to keep myself warm. In my haste to get away from any reminder of my partner I didn't bother to put my coat on. Oh who am I kidding? Anything and everything reminds me of Elliot.

I'm about to head back into the building when a catch a glimpse of a young girl wearing a tan trench coat standing at the corner across from the precinct. As I watch her, I can tell by her movements she is waiting from someone. Turning sharply, a huge smile spreads across her face as she is swept into her lovers arms. I turn to leave the couple and before I can take a step I hear a very distinct 'Elliot, put me down.' Come on. You can not be serious? What is it torture Olivia day?

It takes all I have not to yell at the top of my lungs as I stomp my way down the stairs and make my way back to my desk. Sitting down heavily I slump in my chair, I lean forward and put my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees. I take a deep breathe and get a whiff of a familiar scent. All of the sudden, I sit up straight in my chair realizing that it isn't where I left it.

I look around the room for any sign that someone has been here. I am a little unnerved by the prospect that someone could be lurking around the squad room in the middle of the night. Shaking my head to clear the ridiculousness I turn my chair back around to my desk and flip the file open.

I'm not sure how long I have been sitting here with my head buried in the file. I am so enthralled in this case that days could pass by and I would hardly notice. I take it personally when someone attacks the innocent and defenseless people of this city. And I will work tirelessly to get justice for them even if it is at the expense of my free time.

I reach blindly into my deck drawer to pull out a highlighter and instead my hand comes into contact with a small rectangular object. I turn my head to the desk drawer and my gaze falls upon what looks to be a jewelry box and my heart beats a little faster. All of the sudden my suspicions are confirmed and I know for sure someone has been here.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I withdraw the black velvet rectangular box from the drawer with a shaky hand. I hold my breathe as I hesitantly lift the lid not sure if it could be some sort of explosive device. Sighing in relief when my eyes come into contact with the object inside I remove the contents of the box and hold it in my hand to examine it.

Before I can analyze the object thoroughly, I hear a loud bang and my first instinct is to duck for cover thinking that someone fired a gun. I recover rapidly and my next instinct is to move toward the sound that I heard which came from the crib.

Quickly getting up from my chair, I pull out my gun and with stealth like precision I make my way in the direction of the sound. My adrenaline starts to flow with each step I take and my palms begin to sweat. My insides may be running ramped but my hands are as steady as if I were calm and relaxed.

As I approach the closed door to the crib I hear movement coming from the other side. I won't admit this to anyone but I am a little scared at the moment. Squaring myself with the door I take several deep cleansing breaths before raising my right foot and kicking the door open, ready to shoot whoever the intruder may be.

I may have been ready to shoot at any trespasser who dared to come into the building and scared the daylights out of me. What I was not prepared to find was literally the man of my dreams standing in front of me with a soft heaven like glow surrounding him. Before I can open my mouth and ask him what the heck he is doing back here when he is suppose to be with his kids, he interrupts me.

"I see you found your birthday present," Elliot says giving me that gorgeous lopsided smile of his.

I look at him puzzled because I have no earthly idea what he is talking about. He nods toward my gun, which is still aimed at his chest and I am just as confused. The only thing in my hand is my gun and Elliot must really be crazy if that is what he is talking about.

He makes a motion that tells me to take a closer look at my hand. As I do my eyes fall on the object that I removed from the little velvet box down in the bullpen. I hadn't even realized that I had the trinket in my hand when I made my way to the crib, I was too busy looking for a pseudo intruder to remember if I had laid it down before grabbing my gun.

Lowering my gun to my side and put it in my holster, I take the trinket in my right hand and analyze it more closely. Examining the gold chain and rectangular charm, a tear forms at the corner of my eyes at the word that is etched on the charm. I had no idea that anyone let alone Elliot would think of me that way.

Looking up in disbelief I realize that he has made his way across the room and is standing directly in front of me. Wordlessly he puts his hands on my shoulder and turns me to face the hall. A shiver runs down my spine at his touch. Elliot reaches in front of me with his left hand to my right and takes the necklace from my hand.

I can smell the cologne that I love so much on him and it takes everything in me not to fall flat on my face. Never in all the years that we have worked together have we ever been in such a close proximity. A part of me wants to run down the hall in which I came but another part of me doesn't want to move at all. Before I know it, but at the same time seeming to take forever, Elliot slides the chain around my neck and fastens it closed.

Turning slowly, I face him, my right hand fidgeting with the gold charm; I try as hard as I can to find words. However I know that ever since the kiss we shared in his apartment over a month ago, when I am within a hundred feet of Elliot Stabler my mind turns to goo and my speech is nonexistent.

I finally find my voice but before I can open my mouth and udder a single word Elliot wordlessly takes my hand and slowly leads me through the door and into the crib. My hand tinges from the contact of his touch on my skin. As my eyes move around the room I finally realize what the glow around him was moments ago. Just as quickly as I located my voice, I am so shocked at the vision in front of me, that I lose it again.

Dozens of candles are lit and strategically placed around the room at varying heights. Some on the floor, some on the bed posts and some on the windowsill. It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen and I realize I forgot to breath.

Elliot leads me over to a secluded part of the room where a small table is located. Like the gentleman that he is, he pulls out the chair for me letting gravity take over and I fall into it. The table is set exquisitely and I wonder why in the world he did all of this. He has been giving me the cold shoulder for weeks and now all the sudden Elliot thinks he can play nice.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as Elliot sits a plate in front of me and then one for himself. He then begins to fill a wine glass and hands it to me before filling one for himself. As he sits down opposite me an incredible aroma assaults my nose. Looking down I realize that Elliot has placed my favorite Italian dish in front of me. If he is trying to butter me up with a beautiful necklace and a nice dinner then he has another thing coming.

But he obviously went a lot of trouble and I have been trying to read case files for so long I haven't eaten since breakfast. Picking up my fork I decide to humor him for a little while but he is by no means off the hook. Taking a bite of the food my eyes close of there own accord, it's the most unbelievable tasting food I think I have ever had.

"That good huh?" Elliot's voice brings my out of my food induced euphoria.

Opening my eyes I am greeted with the famous Stabler grin. What is he trying to do, kill me? All of this sudden sweetness is a little scary. Swallowing the bite in my mouth, I take a sip of the wine in my glass. It is then that I realize I haven't said a word since I almost shot Elliot in the chest.

"Delicious," I say as I place my glass back on the table. Leaning back in my chair I think back to the past few weeks, the cold shoulder, the hash words and there's one question that I have to ask. "Elliot why did you do all of this?" I question as I pick up my fork to take another bite.

Elliot looks down at his plate and aimlessly moves his food around with his fork. He looks deep in thought and takes a few moments to answer. "Because I realize how I've been treating you lately and I wanted to apologize." He looks back up at me before he continues "I also wanted to do something special for you on your birthday," He replies sincerely.

It hits me then that I completely forgot about my birthday. I had been so wrapped up in the way Elliot has been treating me and this newest case that my birthday totally slipped my mind, not that I would have done anything special.

"You know you're probably the first person in I don't know how long that has actually acknowledged my birthday." I tell him honestly, because it is true I'm pretty sure that this is the first time in my entire life that I've really celebrated my birthday.

"Well, since you gave me the best birthday a person could ask for a little over a month ago, I thought I would return the favor," Elliot responses with a shrug.

"El, all I didn't for your birthday was call your kids and have an impromptu party," I tell him as I take a bite of my meal. I shrug it off as he did moments ago.

"That's just it Liv, I had all the people in the world that mean the most to me in that room." Elliot places his fork back on his plate. "That is what made it the best birthday I could have ever asked for and you made it happen." He says looking at me in the eye.

I give him a small smile, I can't help but think I did that as much for me as I did for him. I realized how the Purcell case and being separated from his family affected him. I wanted to do whatever I could to put a smile back on his face. We finish the rest of our meal in a comfortable silence and I can't help but think things are slowly but surely getting back to how they used to be.

I am brought out of my thoughts when all of the sudden a piece of my favorite triple chocolate cake with one lite candle is placed in front of me. I look up just as Elliot is sitting down in the chair opposite me. I was so immersed in my own thoughts, I hadn't ever realized he had left the room. I give him a look as to say 'What Is This? Have you already done enough?'

"What? It's not officially a Birthday without cake," he says as if it is the obvious thing in the world. "Now make a wish." Elliot playfully commands me.

"Oh, right. It's just as I was growing up I never really had anything that even compared to this. It is all just so new to me," I say as thinking for a moment about what to wish for, I have no idea what to wish for, and then it hits me I don't know what to wish for because I already have what I want. The only thing I have ever wanted for my birthday was to share it with the person or persons I care about most. And I know that I already have that right in front of me.

I blow out the candle and remove it form the top of the cake. I take a bite of my cake, looking anywhere but into his eyes. These are the moments when I remember why I don't talk about my childhood. Because no matter how many good memories there were, and there were a few, the bad outnumber the good. But then I also think that tonight just might even things out.

Savoring the last bite of my amazing cake I go to stand and clear the table when all the sudden I hear the most beautiful music. I look up to locate the source of the sound and come face to face with Elliot, his outstretched hand and that cocky grin on his face. I am utterly confused again, if he thinks that I am going to dance with him he has got to be crazy. He may have given me the most amazing birthday I have ever had, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still mad at him for treating me the way he has.

"Oh, come Liv it's just one dance." and if his voice wasn't reason enough to take him up on his offer, he tops it off with the cutest puppy dog pout I have ever seen.

"Okay, Fine," I tell him as I playfully roll my eyes feigning annoyance and place my hand in his.

Elliot gently pulls me from the chair and guides me to a more open area in the room. He wraps his arms around my waist and I place mine around his neck. As we sway with the music I can't help but get lost in his arms, I feel so safe and protected.

Looking back on all the things that Elliot has done tonight, I wonder how in the world Kathy would ever let him go. If he would do all of this for me just to celebrate my birthday, I can't even imagine the kind of things he would've done for her for no reason at all.

I am so relaxed in Elliot's arm, that when I find my eyes closed and my face buried in his neck, I have on idea how it got there. One minute I am looking over his right shoulder at all the beautiful candle around the room and the next I am as close to Elliot as I have ever been with my face buried in his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Liv." He whispers in my ear, kissing me lightly on the cheek and gives me a gentle squeeze. I don't replie instead I nuzzle my face farther neck into his neck.

All too soon and to my great displeasure the song ends and I know that before long I will have to move from Elliot's arms. As I lift my head to do so I realize he hasn't let me go, in fact he is gripping me tighter. I look up into those exquisite blue eyes questioningly and I am immediately met with his lips on mine.

The kiss becomes heated quickly and before I know what is happening Elliot is walking me backward. My legs come into contact with what I assume is one of the many cots in the room. With out breaking the kiss I am immediately but gently lowered onto it with Elliot's body on far behind.

"Elliot, what are we doing?" I ask breathlessly as I tear my lips away from his. We have barely said two words to each other and all the sudden he can't keep his hands off me.

"Finishing what we started a little over a month ago." He states matter-of-factly.

"Hate to break it to you Stabler, but if you wouldn't have stopped me we wouldn't had to wait a month and a half to finish what we started," I tell him a little irritated.

"I know Liv, I wanted to be with you then but I thought that I was taking advantage of you, I mean all I have been talking about since the separation was how much I want my family back. I thought that you would think I was only with you because I wanted your body," He says as he looks deep into my eyes and I know that he is telling the truth.

"El, I would never think that you would purposely take advantage of me, that's not the kind of man you are. I would understand if you did though, I did practically throw myself at you," I say the last part with a small smile and little chuckle.

"Maybe you did but that still doesn't give me to right to take advantage of you." Elliot tells me and brings his hand up to rub his thumb over my cheek. I lean into his touch and I feel like I could melt into the floor.

"Do you feel like you are taking advantage of me now? Because it you're still not sure what you want then we should stop this before it goes any farther," I say seriously. I need him to be sure about what he really wants before anything too serious happens between us.

"Well, honestly I think that it has to be your decision. But I will tell you this, I still want my kids with me but I don't think Kathy and I will ever be at a point where we will ever get back together," Elliot says as he shifts to lay next to me on the small cot.

"I have to be honest with you Elliot; if this is only going to be an affair then I think that we should just walk away from this right now, before it ruins our friendship because I will not be the other woman," I tell him as I lay my right hand on his cheek, looking directly into his eyes so he knows I not kidding.

"No offense Liv, but if I where going to have an affair with someone, you would be the last person," He continued after the look I give him. "I mean that you are more important to me than just someone that I would hop into bed with," Elliot replied as he pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. I go willingly and lay my head down on his broad chest breathing in his unique scent.

We lay there in a comfortable silence on the small cot that obviously made for one person. A thought suddenly accusers to me, Am I really ready to take the next step with Elliot? Am I really ready to jump into bed with a man that is technically still married? Am I ready to risk my reputation as a detective for a relationship that might not last?

"Liv, stop thinking about it. I promise If and when we are ready to take the leap, I can assure you that it will all be worth it." I amazes me some time how we know one another well enough to read each others minds, How with just a look we can speak a thousand words without making a sound.

"I know I shouldn't over-analogize everything, but I can't help but think that if this doesn't work out then we will be risking everything. Are you sure you want to risk your marriage, your job, and your reputation on something that might not work out?" I ask Elliot the same things that I asked myself.

When there is no response, I lift my head to look at him and I am immediately met with his lips on mine. At first I am unprepared for the action but I quickly melt into the kiss. No matter how many times he kisses me it is never the same as the last, it is like our first kiss all over again.

Before I know it, Elliot has shifted his weight and rolled me over onto my back without breaking the kiss. I sigh as our hands begin to roam over each others bodies, Elliot's hands move up and down my sides and mine travel across his muscular back. I will never get use to his hands on me, I am not sure when we went from innocent flirting to us on the verge of making love, but it is happening and I couldn't be happier.

Laying on the cot with Elliot's arms wrapped around me, the gray wool blanket itching my skin. I bask in the afterglow of Elliot's and my love making. I can't believe after so many years of being partners, so many years of being friends we finally gave into temptation. We finally became partners in ever sense of the word.

"Liv?" Elliot mumbles sleepily. I am so caught up in my thought I didn't realize that he had woken up.

"Hmm?" I answer as I finger the charm around my neck. I can't help but do that ever since he put it there. No one has ever given me something so important to me.

"I love you," He tells me as he kisses the back of my head. I am so stunned at his words that I don't think I heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?" I ask as I turn in his arms and look at him in shock.

Elliot looks me deeply in the eye as he repeats his words. "I said that I love you," He punctuates each word with a peck on my lips.

"Really? I mean are you really sure? Because I don't think I could take it if you said it and really didn't mean it," I ask as I continue to play with the pendent around my neck. I can't bear to look at him in the eye afraid of what I might find there.

"Olivia I love you with my whole heart. I love everything about you and not just the physical parts but the parts that make you who you are. I love how caring you are with the victims, how loving you are to the children." Elliot reaches over and place his hand over mine that is still fiddling with my necklace. He lefts my head up so I have no choice but to look at him in the eye. "And above all I love the 'Fearlessness' you have when you are interrogating a suspect," He says with his famous Stabler grin.

"I love you too, Elliot." I say before I lean in and give him the most passionate kiss ever. For the first time in my life I'm not scared to say those words, because for the first time in my life I actually mean them. I realize that all of my insecurities about our job, our reputation and anything else don't matter, because I know that whatever happens Elliot will be right there with me like he always was, like he always is and like he always will be.

* * *


End file.
